Mistakes we make Together
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Rachel finds out she is pregnant after Vocal Adeline beats New Directions at Regional's. What will Rachel and Jesse do
1. Fathers' Know Best

_**Father's Know**_

Rachel POV:

It was two weeks after regionals, Finn wanted to back together with her but she just couldn't. She had taken the home pregnancy test and it had come up positive. She took three more after that and it was all positive. She had realized something was off when she missed her period but did not want to admit what it was, and then she started getting sick with morning sickness and she just could not fake it anymore. Now here she was at the doctor's to hear it from them. When they said the words she was pregnant, she started crying. She had no clue what to do. She had to tell her dad's first and then she would tell Jesse. She would go to his house and tell him. She wanted proof first before anything else. She knew he would not say it was his. She knew in her heart that he would be like that.

She was worried, what will her dad's think of her. They have been her biggest support but what if they do what Quinn's parents did her. I mean her mom did come back but still. That was what going in her head as the Lady Antebellum music playing in the background. That is what most did not know about her. There was more to the Broadway diva she was. Of course she loved musicals but her other favorite music was country music. This was why Lady Antebellum new album 747 was playing. She was telling her parents tonight though no matter what happens.

"**Dad, daddy I need to talk to you guys before dinner tonight?"** she said to them. They looked a little startled at that. They thought it might have to do with her mom. Not what they were about to hear.

"**What is it princess**?" Her daddy asked her. Leroy was daddy and Hiram was dad or papa if she was sick or when she was little. She hadn't called him that in a few years now.

"**I'm pregnant. I just don't know what to do?"** She told them falling into the couch crying. She was very confused and scared and she just wanted them to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"**Rachel are you sure?"** Her dad asked her. Her daddy was trying to calm her down and looking at his partner in stunned silent.

**"I went to the doctor's yesterday to confirm it. I had missed my period, but I thought it was from stressed and then I started getting sick. I took a home pregnancy test and it came up positive three times and so I went to see my doctor's to confirm it and he told me I was 7 weeks. I wanted to tell you before I tell Jesse and I am not sure what he is even going to say since we have not talked since him and his team egged me**." She told her father. She told them everything and so why should she stop now.

"**We will figure this out Rachel, I promise you that. The next step is to tell Jesse and to figure out what you want to do with this child you are carrying. Are you going to keep it or give it up for adoption, because I know you would not have told us if you were going to get an abortion? I know you way to well and you would never dream of doing that. You just don't have the heart to do that**." Her dad said to her.

**"I have to agree. I also wonder what Jesse is going to say. Do you want us to go with you when you tell him and what about the glee club kids? What are you going to tell them and Mr. Shue? I am sure you will have their support as well. Knowing Noah through he will want to kick Jesse butt for this. He has always been close to you and very protective of you even if he did not show it at school. Don't pretend we don't have any idea what goes on at your school, we know all about the bullying. We figure you wanted to handle it yourself that is why we never stepped in to take care of it our self**." Her daddy told her. They were smiling. In a way Rachel thought her father missed having a baby in the house. They definitely had room to add a baby's room here. One of the guest rooms would be turned into the baby's room if she kept it. Rachel smiled at her dad's. She knew this child would be talented. How could he or she not be with both her and Jesse as its parents.

"**I will tell Jesse this weekend and no I don't need you two to come with me. I want to do this myself. I figure I could tell glee club on Monday. I just want to be able to decide what to do next before I tell anyone else. Of course Jesse can help me decide as well. I would tell him tomorrow, but he has school and is practicing for National's. I do have a question though. Should I tell my mom? I met her but I don't know if I should tell her or not."** She asked her dad's in the end.

"**I think Shelby should know. She doesn't have to be part of her grandchild's life, but she may be able to help you out with him or her and the pregnancy, but you should tell Jesse first and I think you are right about this first and then you could tell Shelby after words and then glee club**." Her dad told and then they sent her up to bed. Of course they forgot dinner that night not that any of them were hungry.

No One's POV:

Leroy and Hiram were worried about Rachel. She was there little girl and she had so much on her plate now. They also knew the St James family pretty well. They had dinner with them a few times while she and Jesse were going out. In fact Josephine was planning Jesse and Rachel's wedding as they were going out and Jonathan had started bragging about how one day his daughter in law and his son were going to take Broadway by storm. They adored Rachel and of course the same could be said about the Leroy and Hiram. They were thrilled after they met Jesse for the first time. Rachel decided to get ready for bed. She was tired. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out for the count


	2. Jesse Finds Out

Jesse must know the Truth:

Jesse POV:

The last few weeks had been hard. Yeah they had won Regional's but he felt he lost Rachel in the processes. He had heard what Finn tell Rachel. The reason he felt he lost her was not because of Hudson, but the egging. They talked about it after wards but he knew she was still hurt. He was finishing up his senior year and he was on top so to speak. His version of Bohemian Rhapsody was flawless. The only thing that got him that day was the look on Rachel's face and of course Finn telling her he loved her. She never replied but he wonders if they got back together. His parents had no clue Rachel and he had broken up. He knew his mom loved Rachel and she was part of their family. Now time to get ready for National's. Coach Corcoran decided to give Vocal Adeline that Saturday off because of their win the week before. He was about to head to the dance studio for a few hours when he heard the doorbell go off. "Who would be coming at this time?" he said to himself. It was 7 in the morning and very early. Most people don't come by till about 10 or 11 if they are coming over on the weekend. His parents were gone for the weekend and knew it was not one of their many friends.

"**Rachel, what are you doing over here this early in the morning?"** He said to her. It was a shock. She never came over this early in the morning.

"**Jesse, we need to talk. Can we go to your room? It's important and if I don't tell you now. I don't think I will be able to tell you, because I will just chicken out once again**." She said to him very fast and of course probably didn't understand it if he wasn't used to the way she talked already.

"**Of course, what is going on**?" I asked her. I was still confused and that does not happen often. I let her come in and followed her upstairs.

"**Do you want anything to drink**?" I asked heading to the min frig. that was in my room.

"**Jesse I'm pregnant**."She said to me at once and when I heard that I dropped the water bottle in my hand. Stunned. Pregnant, did I hear that right.

"**I'm sorry, did I just hear you were pregnant. How far along are you**?" I figured she wouldn't be telling me this unless it was mine.

"**You heard right. I am 7 weeks. I told my dad's on Wednesday. I went to the doctor's on Monday and I been freaking out on how to tell them and you. I told them I would tell you today since we had school during the week and Saturday would be the perfect time since we both had it off. Mom told me she gave you the weekend off before pushing right back into rehearse on Monday, when I talked to her on Thursday. She doesn't know yet and I figure I could tell her after we talked. I want to keep it. You don't have to be in the child's life or anything I just thought you should know since it is your kid**." She told me. She wasn't looking at me, but her lap. You could hear in her voice that she had been trying not to cry as she told me. I guess she did not want to ruin my plans. I was glad she wanted to tell me first besides her fathers'. But what would we do. She was going to be a junior in high school and I was going off to college.

"**Rachel we will figure this out. I am not leaving you behind to deal with this on your own. This child has both of us in it. I know one thing he or she will be talent**." I told her.

"**What about college. Jesse I will not let you put off UCLA for me. I will hate that if you did. You worked so hard for it; it just would not be fair to you**." Rachel said and started to cry.

**"Don't worry. I won't be giving up my dreams. Maybe put them on the back burner for a few years. I will always have the scholarship and I can call up UCLA and explain to them what is going on. Shelby can help if I need her too. The VA students are like her kids and this will be her grandchild. Rachel we got this. Between you, me, your dads and mom and my parents we got this. I think even though we are young and scared our parents will be mad yes but they will be thrilled. Mom always wanted more kids then just me. We will have the support we need. Plus she always been a big fan of Rachel Berry's"** He told her smiling. Nervous was an understatement of what he was feeling. What if he messed up and the child did not like him. What if messed up and dropped it. Would he or she look like him or Rachel, will it be a girl or boy and which one did he want? A girl who would look like Rachel with his eyes or a boy who looked just like him with her smile.

**"We will figure this out. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but we will figure this out. Together we can do anything right?" She said to him still in his arms and now looking at him with a smile on her face. Now we just have to tell your parents and my mom. That is going to be fun.**" She said with a laugh.

"**My parents will be home tomorrow night. We can have dinner with my parents, Shelby and your parent's tomorrow night here. We can order in since neither of us knows how to cook. Which should be one thing we should learn how to do?"** Jesse told her laughing. It was a wonder they never burnt water, when they cooked together or burn down their homes.


	3. Our Friends, Your Parents and my Mom

**Our Friends, Your Parents and my mom:**

Saturday:

**Rachel POV:**

The rest of the day flew by. After she told Jesse they decided to just relax at his house. He of course got a few calls from his friends. She wondered what they would think of this. She knew him and Chris, Zach and Michael were best friends. His parents had picture of them around the house of the four boys. They all started performing together at the age of 6. They would joke about being in a band before they got accepted into Vocal Adrenaline. She felt like a big cloud hanging over them. She figures it was because they have told anyone but her dad's. She knew he want to tell his friends.

**_"Jesse, do you want to invite your friends over and tell about the baby today before we tell our parents tomorrow. It would be nice getting to know your friends and I can tell you want to tell them. Do you think they would accept this when we tell them?"_ **Rachel asked him. Music playing in the background that Rachel at the moment could not tell you who they were she was so distracted about everything going on.

**_"Are you sure you want to. We could wait if that is. I don't mind waiting, but I would love to tell them. They are like my brother's. We have always told each other everything. They would be happy about this. They could be the crazy uncles to this little boy or girl. Speaking of which what do you want a boy or girl?_**" He was rambling on. He was nervous like she was and he never got nervous, but she knew a baby was a good reason to be nervous.

"_**I think we should tell them. Maybe was can invite them and Noah and Quinn tonight, it might seem surprising but Quinn and I have become good friends because of baby Beth. Mom let's them see her all the time. Well as long as she is not asleep that is. Plus I am not picky. I would not mind a little girl with my curls and smile and your eyes; or a little boy just like you. Just so you know we are not naming him Jesse though. I don't want him or her to have our names. I want them to have their own identity. I mean it will be hard enough having to Broadway stars as parents, without being named after them. I was thinking Maria for a middle name for a little girl though or Anthony for a boy's name. What do you think?"** _She told him smiling. He of course was smiling back. She knew he would be a good dad, but would she be a good mom though. She did not have a mom in her life until she was 16, even if she had her Aunt Hannah before that, she was Noah mom.

They got ready to leave. They were telling everyone at Rachel's house. Jesse gave his friends the address to go to, and they could not wait to find out what was going on. Rachel had told her two friends to meet her at her house for 1 pm. It gave her enough time to relax at home before telling their friends. She was nervous as it was telling Jesse. She told Jesse that she was tell the rest of glee club on Monday and maybe him and her mom Shelby could do the same with theirs. Both would a few people to support them when they do. She also ask him if he wanted her there when he did and he told her he would have to support even if the club does not like it. He told he might do online classes until she could go with him California. UCLA did not mind waiting for him.

They were waiting for their friends at her house. At 1245 people started to show up. Jesse friends carpooled over to her house since they were playing video games when he called them up. Quinn and Noah were doing the same thing since she was at the store with him getting grocery for his house for his mom. She was working a double shift at the hospital and his sister Rebecca was at her friends for the day and spending the night over there.

"_**What's going on Rachel? When you called you sounded worried about something.**_" Noah asked her first before anyone could ask why they were all there.

"**_I'm pregnant. I told Jesse this morning and my dad's on Wednesday. We plan on tell Jesse parents and my mom tomorrow night at dinner. We wanted you five to know before anyone else."_ **She told them. The worry in her eyes was very clear. Quinn was the first to move and wrapped her arms around me. I started to cry. That was one of the first barrel she had to face besides tell her and Jesse family.

"_**Rachel, Jesse everything is going to be okay. It explains a lot though. Every time Finn asked you out this week you would say no. Except on Friday when you snapped at him, and told him to leave you alone**_." Noah had told her laughing when he remember his once friend's face. She had yelled at him in front of everyone, she would rather date anyone but him. He just could not get it, and she figure he never would.

"_**Could you blame me? He finally got on my last nerve and could not understand a simple no meant no. Plus I could not date anyone when the only one I wanted to date was Jesse. Even if I had no clue how to approach him before figuring out I was pregnant. I figure he was my destiny and still is**_." She told him and the other was listening into what she was saying. Jesse had a big smile on his face when he heard this and his friends were trying not to laugh at the expression in his face.

"_**Okay, now that we know what is going on? What are you planning on doing? No offense man, but she is going to be a junior and you are going off to UCLA**_." Chris said to his best friend. They had known each other since they were 5 and met in pre-school.

"_**Well I am planning on going to school around here for a year or so. I don't plan on leaving Rachel during this. I know she doesn't want me to put off going to school and waiting around here. She doesn't want me put my life on hold. I don't see it that way. I know we all plan on going to UCLA together, but she is just as important if not more important then you guys. I am sure you understand right."**_ He said to his three best friends. They had knowing looks. They figured this when she said she was pregnant with his kid.

"_**Jesse don't worry, we have your back. Plus we are going to make awesome Uncle's.**_" Zach told two of them. He had a smile on his face. Zach and Chris was the lead male dancer of Vocal adrenaline. She could understand why too. She started laughing when she realizes that every girl would want the four of them if they were in a pop or rock band together.

**_"Rachel what's wrong. What is so funny that you started laughing out of nowhere?"_ **Jesse asked her. She continues to laugh until she needed to breathe.

**_"I'm sorry. It dawned me that every young teenager would want to hang your picture up if the four of you guys if you did form a boy band together like you used to joke about as a kid. Your mom told me that one, one day when I was looking a picture of you guys on the mantle of your house."_ **I told them. Quinn had realized what I was talking about and looked at them and started laughing about it too. Of course Noah was still confused.

"_**Noah, I was talking how they had looks that could drive any girl crazy with just their looks, but you add their voices to it. I really they are sin because of everything they are**_." I told him. He then understood what I was saying. Of course the rest of them understood what I meant with what I said and that had all the guys smirking.

"_**You boys could stop smirking now if I was you. How would your coach react to this? Regardless if I said it. I mean you coach is my mom. I would just tell you are making fun of me. I doubt she would like that. Especially after she finds out I am pregnant."** _I said to them. That stopped them and they looked worried and both Quinn and I started laughing once again.

They had a good afternoon for the rest of the day and Jesse stayed that night. He did not want to let her go as of yet. Her dad's also said it was okay with them. They were also surprise by all the teens in their house. Once she and Jesse told them, they wanted to tell their closest friends first, before tell the rest of the parents they understood the reasoning. They ordered pizza for dinner that night. After they ate, their friends left for the night.

Sunday:

**Jesse POV:**

To say the day before was a long one was an understatement. I could not believe Rachel was pregnant with his kid and the fact they got back together. He was very happy about both of them. He was still worried about what his parent and Shelby would think. Today was the day they would tell both of them. He sent a message to his parent the day before about having dinner with Rachel, her dad's and his coach and would explain why when they got home that night. Rachel and he went back to his house around ten that morning and decided to have a lazy afternoon. Everyone would be her around 5. His coach was coming around 4. She wanted to go over music idea for National's this year. It was not surprising Shelby would go to his house or vice versa. All her captain's did that.

"_**So what's going on with this dinner tonight? Asked Leroy and Hiram about this morning and they told me to talk to you two about it. So what do you want to tell me?"** _She asked them both.

"_**Can we talk about it at dinner? I am sure you realize Jesse and I are back together. We did what everyone wanted. We waited to get back together until regionals were over but that is not what is going on. Dad does know but they are the first to know. They are right about letting us tell you**_." Rachel told her mom, and boyfriend's coach.

"**_Okay, so what are we having for dinner? I know for a fact neither of you cook. Just like me you can't cook_**." Shelby laughed at the end of that. Rachel and Jesse knew it was true; she was just like her mom. Rachel looked down at Beth in her arms and smiled at the little girl.

Dinner was going well for everyone. Well almost everyone. The Chinese did not sit well with her at the moment. She got up and ran for the bathroom. Jesse took off after her. Everyone was looking around the room. The woman at the moment had a feeling what was going on and Jonathon on the other hand was complete unaware of the looks the woman were giving each other. Josephine gave Rachel a glass of ginger ale and saltines. Rachel looked at Josephine in shock as was he. He should have figure his mom would be aware about what was going on with Rachel.

"**_So have long had you two known about this_**?" She asked us looking at Rachel tiny waist she still had.

"_**I just found out yesterday. Rachel has known since last Monday. Her dad's were the first to know after herself**_."He told his mom.

_**"Don't worry Rachel. We will support you? You do realize it won't be easy right. Do you have any idea what you planning on doing after he or she is born."** _Mom asked her mainly.

**_"I want to keep the baby. I know it won't be easy. Jesse says he wants to keep it too. We were talking about it since yesterday. We told Jesse three closest friends yesterday as well as Quinn and Noah as well. We wanted to tell the three of you together and in person as well. It is not the same, if it was over the phone."_** She told them. I grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile. I could tell Shelby was quiet. I looked over at her. I could tell she was worried about everything that is going on.

"_**Coach what do you think about all of this? I know you well enough about you to know you being quiet is never a good thing."** _I said to her.

"_**I don't know what to think, but I will give you this. Whatever plan on doing I will support you both. What are your plans for college? UCLA is on the other side of the country. What are you going to do, when the fall comes around."** _She asked me.

_**"I want to be here for Rachel and the baby. If that mean I wait a year or two before going to college then that is what I will do. Rachel she comes first. She doesn't want me to give up on school, but we can go when she graduates high school. I don't mind waiting for her."** _I told them. That put a smile on the parents faces.

**_"I will call UCLA myself and explain the situation to them. They will understand and will hold it for you when you are ready to go to them. More than likely they will call you to find out from you as well so don't be surprised if you get a call from them"_** Shelby told him.

The rest of the night was relaxing. Soon everyone had to leave since it was Sunday and both of them had school the next day.


End file.
